(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a physiological signal measurement apparatus, and especially relates to a physiological signal measurement apparatus capable of automatically adjusting a measure position and method of utilizing the apparatus.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
For the convenience of monitoring of Electrocardiography (ECG) signal, it has developed a indirect-contact ECG signal measurement manner. The manner is that making the sensing electrodes install on the seat, the users do not have to take off his or her clothes, just lying on the seat, then the users can measure the ECG signal.
The users must lie on a chair to measure the ECG signal in the above manner. However, when the user's body moving or can not be in contact with the sensing electrode, it will generate a lot interference or be unable to measure a stable ECG signal, so the ECG signal will not be recognized and analyzed. There has been research team, using principal component analysis algorithm to reduce the interference, and apply in traffic measurement practically, but the ECG signal is still affected by the movement of the users easily, such as the moving interference generated by the significant body movement of the users. The ECG signal will not be measured due to the users away from the seat or bad contact with the electrode. Therefore, to overcome the moving interference and enhance the quality of signal is an important research issue.